Lizard (The Amazing Spider-Man)
Dr. Curtis Connors, a.k.a. The Lizard, is the primary antagonist of the 2012 Spider-Man reboot movie The Amazing Spider-Man. He initially is good, but changes to evil when he becomes the lizard. He was portrayed by actor Rhys Ifans. In the Movie Meeting Peter and Cross-Species Genetic Fromula One of the leading scientific minds, Dr. Connors attempts to engineer a revolutionary regeneration serum to help re-grow limbs and human tissue. He worked with Richard Parker on the cross-species genetics theory, but when Richard disappeared, all seemed lost until Connors met Peter Parker, Richard's son. Their first meeting occured when Peter and his friends are having tour in OsCorp tower, where Peter learned that Connors is used to be a friend of his father. Later, Peter visited him again, where Connor thought that he came for autograph. Instead, Peter introduces himself as Richard Parker's son and gives Connors his father's "decay rate algorithm", the missing piece in Connors' experiments on regenerating limbs, which is especially important to Connors since he is missing his right arm. Afterwards, with Peter's help, he managed to complete the formula and tries it on the guinea pigs, two white mouses named Fred and Wilma. Fired and Test the Formula to Himself The news of his success comes to Ratha's ear, where he then comes and demand him to use the formula on human trials as the dying Norman Osborn requires it for fully healed from his sickness. Connors refuses, as he doubt it's success as so far, he only tests it on the lab rats. Infuriated, Ratha coldly fires him. In response, Connors instead did the test on himself, and as the formula runs through his veins and affect his DNA, he passed out over the excrutiating pain during the process. When he awoke hours later, he notice that his missing arm now regenerated, covered by scaly cocoon-like layer. He then slowly tear the layer, revealing that not just his arms growing back, his fingers also did the same, albeit yet to grow nails. Though he did regrow his arm, the serum had an unfortunate side-effect which resulted in him slowly becoming turning into a man - lizard hybrid. The Lizard's Birth Horrified by what would happened to him, Connors immediately after Ratha in case of him to learned whether he learned about the formula yet. As he entered a taxi, his newly regenerated arm shifts into reptillian form, with the taxi driver unaware with this. Connors demanded him to drive the taxi just as his face covered by scales. Escaped and Suspected as The Lizard by Peter Confronting Peter in School The Lizard's Attack and Stealing Ganali Device Battle on the Oscorp Tower and Defeat On top of Oscorp Tower, the Lizard and Spider-Man get into a fight. Lizard then chokes Spider-Man until Captain George Stacy arrives and shoots the Lizard multiple times, buying Spider-Man time to get free and retrieve the cure to Connors' mutagen from Stacy. The Lizard recovers and fatally wounds Stacy. He then attempts to stop Spider-Man stopping the Ganali device from unleashing his lizard formula but fails as Peter loads the antidote into the machine. Once exposed to the antidote, the Lizard transforms back into Connors, who saves Peter from falling off the building. During the credits of the film, Connors is in prison. He then meets a character credited as "The Man in the Shadows," asking him if Connors told Peter the truth about his father Richard Parker. Connors replies "no" while the darkened figure says "Well, that's very good." Before returning to the credits of the film, Connors gives out his last words by stating "You shall leave him alone!" Gallery Lizard1.jpg|Dr. Connors before his transformation Lizard2.jpg|Dr. Connors after his first transformation in the sewer. Lizard3.jpg|The Lizard scaring Gwen Stacy in Oscorp Tower. Lizard4.jpg|The Lizard breaking Peter's camera. Lizard5.png|Connors as The Lizard strangling Spidey in the sewer. Lizard6.png|The Lizard finding out that Peter is Spider-Man. Smiling Lizard.jpg|The Lizard's evil grin Trivia * The Lizard in The Amazing Spider-Man is missing several key features that he usually has in the comics, such as a snout and torn clothes (usually a white lab coat and purple pants). Marc Webb has stated that Lizard lacks a snout because Rhys Ifans is using motion-capture to play the character, and he believes that Ifan's emotions would have been lost if a snout was present. The clothes were also removed to give the character a more realistic look. Though he is seen wearing a lab coat a few of times, it's removed soon afterwords. * The Daily Bugle viral site confirms that Connors was found guilty. * Actor Rhys Ifans described his character as a flawed character comparable to Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Ifans described Connors as a force for good throughout his life: "He's a geneticist who wants to help people, like him, who are limbless. In his eagerness to advance that science, he makes a mistake and that's an occurrence we've seen throughout time, sometimes to our benefit, sometimes to our detriment." "...He is a broken man who wants to fix himself." These statement shows that much like his comic books counterpart, he developed a second, sinister personality that called The Lizard himself. This secondary personality was the one that whispered on Connors in the sewers when he already reverted into human form after discovering Peter's true identity as Spider-Man. * Even if the Lizard in this version showed naked so he has a realistic look by filmmakers, this made him bears resemble some of his incarnation in other continuity regarding appearance without any clothes, notably his counterpart in Spider-Man: The New Animated Series. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Barbarian Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Clawed Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Alter-Ego Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Living Villains Category:Criminals Category:Humanoid Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mutated Villains Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Extremists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Charismatic villain Category:Fearmongers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Murderer Category:Size-Shifter Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Scapegoat Category:Empowered Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Delusional Category:One-Man Army Category:Depowered Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Monsters Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Fighter Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Mastermind Category:Animal Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Creation Category:Master of Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Big Bads Category:Humans Category:Eco-Terrorists